The purpose of the grant of future violence for proneness index which will measure the probability of future violence for persons referred to a mental health facility as a result of violent or threatened violent acts. Considering the results obtained to date, relevance of the sample and measures to clinical practice, available additional data bases, and potential yield and dissemination of project results, it appears critical to continue data collection and extend the data base and analyses. Additional efforts proposed include: (1) Extension of the original six-month cross-validation follow-up to one year; (2) Extension of follw-up of initial sample to three years; (3) Extension of follow- up of supplemental sample to two years; (4) Additional analyses subdividing the sample of violent recidivists into more and less lethal acts of violence; (5) Additional coding and analysis of non- violent subjects; (6) Additional analysis with multiple hospitalizations and arrests; (7) Additional analysis of subsets of items which appear to predict long-term verus short-term specific situational precipitators; (8) Analysis of hospital records to determine the relationship between early mental health system and criminal justice system contacts; (9) Addition of mental status items as predictor variables.